


[podfic] vulgar kings on dirty thrones

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Series: Lannister-Centric Podfic [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Brother/Sister Incest, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Throne Sex, Twincest, Valonqar undertones, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: In the immediate aftermath ofA Feast for Crows—perhaps just the night after it ends—Jaime and Cersei have disturbing mirror sex dreams.





	[podfic] vulgar kings on dirty thrones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [vulgar kings on dirty thrones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500418) by [marketchippie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marketchippie/pseuds/marketchippie). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 16:07 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (10.6 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pufy6rqddid2jt4/vulgar+kings+on+dirty+thrones.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GNnQg1OzX-NxVh94tkJUD2xSybTuQQqS)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [vulgar kings on dirty thrones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500418)
  * **Author:** [marketchippie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marketchippie/pseuds/marketchippie)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema



  


**Author's Note:**

> I almost commissioned a picture for the cover art of this. I still _desperately_ want to see the throne sex fanart, but in the end, I decided to be financially responsible. I'm not sure if I'm proud of myself, or disappointed in myself.


End file.
